1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus provided with a cooling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer, exothermic bodies such as a CPU and a Northbridge (trade mark) are incorporated. In order to cool such exothermic bodies, an electronic apparatus is provided with a cooling unit.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-44348, a fan device provided with an exothermic body, a heat receiving member, fins, and a fan is disclosed. This fan device includes a plate thermally connected to the heat receiving member, and a cover that is fixed to the plate and forms an air duct between itself and the plate. The fins and the fan are provided in the air duct formed between the cover and the plate. Heat generated from the exothermic body is conducted to the plate through the heat receiving member, and is further conducted to the fins through the plate. The fan cools the fins, whereby cooling of the exothermic body is promoted.
Incidentally, in order to enhance thermal conductivity between the heat receiving member and the exothermic body in a cooling unit such as the above-mentioned fan device, it is conceivable as an idea to attach a pressing member such as a leaf spring to a circuit board to press the heat receiving member against the exothermic body. As a result, it is possible to improve the thermal conductivity between the heat receiving member and the exothermic body, and enhance the cooling capability of the cooling unit. However, if such a pressing member is to be provided, space and a fixing member for fixing the pressing member are required, which is therefore not advantageous to size reduction of the electronic apparatus.